She Should Be Mine
by LadyEmiMarie
Summary: When Alexei de Quincy discovers the thing he hates most has what he desires most. Quite short.


There she was again, a woman so beautiful she seemed to have stepped into our world from a fairytale. I watched her across the room as she swept in gracefully and glided among my other guests. Vampires, by nature, had a remarkable poise. But Camille... Camille was something else all together. Camille was enchanting.

She was wearing green, that night, with emerald pins in her platinum hair. All served to make her eyes illuminate even more than the chandelier hanging above us.

I approached her with a confidence I didn't feel, prepared to welcome her to the party, but before I could speak another called her attention and she turned away from me. I was left addressing the air like a fool. I played it off well as I could and began speaking to another nearby guest, trying not to let my irritation show.

The woman was beautiful, it was true, but she was more cruel than she knew. I invited her to every occasion I held and she would attend all; yet she payed my person as little mind as was possible. I felt taunted by her presence but could not bare it if she were not attending.

"Did you hear about Lady Belcourt?" I tuned in to a whispered conversation to my right, beside a pillar, unsure if I was furious that they were gossiping about her or eager to hear that they had to say.

"With a lycanthrope? Really?"

"One of the Scott brothers."

I grit my teeth and tried not to react. Surely it was a rumour? A vicious, ugly rumour. Camille would never sink down to the level of dogs.

"Is something wrong, Alexei?" Asked the guest I was talking to, a woman in clothes which were fashionable in their time. I'd not realised how my nails dug into my palms.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said, relaxing my hands, "excuse me a moment?"

I left her and went in pursuit of a subjugate, I didn't need to go far before I was able to slice into a fresh young man and fill my cup. The warm liquid relaxed my shaken nerves. Surely Camille, lovely Camille, would never betray us so? Those people were liars.

...What kind of friend would I be if I didn't alert her to the slander? I would only be telling her what she ought to know. It had nothing to do with my own curiosity. I didn't need to prove her innocence, I knew it already.

This time when I reached her I was determined to catch her attention.

"Lady Belcourt, you look delightful this evening."

She twirled to face me, her dress fanning out as if marking a barrier between her and the world. Her bosom heaved lightly as she feigned breath. Nobody animated life in death as she did.

"Alexei, you've been ever so elusive tonight." She said in a voice smooth as her pale, porcelain skin. Did she not know that I would never intentionally evade her? Her sights ever overlooked me, but the idea that she may have been looking made my soul light up.

"Not intentionally, I assure you." I spoke lightly. It was difficult to reign in the intensity with which I desired her but it had to be done, lest I offend her in being too forward.

"I thought you were busy taking care of some _pesky nuisance_ or another, so I didn't seek you out." She explained, with displeasure evident on her face. It was little more than a dignified frown but I could almost feel her disgust radiating.

She was talking about the mundanes I'd slaughtered. Filthy people who needed doing away with. In my still heart I felt no remorse but I hated to see unhappiness in her eyes.

"Dealing with those nuisances is cause for celebration, dear Camille," I said in the most convincing tone I could muster, "those people were a threat to our clan."

"This dress wasn't made for _that_ kind of party." She said bluntly as if to dismiss my statement and I decided that it wasn't worth pursuing the topic further. I was already about to tell her some unpleasant news.

I leant closer so that I could speak more discreetly and inhaled the scent of her French perfume. She seemed to understand my intention and leant me a delicate ear.

"There are people saying some horrible things about you, Camille."

"Oh, do tell?" Her voice sounded intrigued more than it did concerned. Most women would be more worried about their reputation, she was too confident in herself to give it any thought. We immortal races aren't nearly as concerned with monogamy as mortals, lovers came and went, but relations with our natural enemy were another story entirely. I knew she wouldn't be so light hearted when she heard what the gossip was.

"Saying that you've become intimate with a Scott." I very nearly growled, the idea making my insides churn.

She laughed then, a charming sound, lifting a gloved hand to her ruby-painted lips.

"That's no rumour, Alexei. The wolf is my lover."

I stood stock-still in shock. Surely not? She couldn't!

"He can't be!" I gasped before I could stop myself, Camille took a step away.

"I'm entitled to be with who I chose." She responded seriously. I was too dumbfounded to take heed that I'd angered her.

"Not in _my_ clan, Camille. This is _treachery_." I hissed, unaware that others had began to take notice.

"This is no business of yours. Mr de Quincy, compose yourself." She warned, not taking her eyes away from mine. She was challenging me; I could continue the argument and disgrace us both before all present, or stand down and follow an order from the younger female.

I chose not to drag her down with me in that moment, turning on my heel and retreating to my study.

But she would pay for embarrassing me. For betraying us. And she would become mine.

**So, this isn't really what the aim was when I started but I think it came out okay. It probably needs heap loads of improvement.**

**Originally, I was going to take it further, but I haven't decided if it's worth it yet.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~ Emi**


End file.
